Ginny's Nigtmares Nevermore
by The Starshade Revenant
Summary: In the summer after the fiasco at the ministry, Ron awakes one night to find his sister Ginny in need of comforting... This story is finished!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's Nightmares Nevermore

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**This story has nothing to do with the storyline of the rest of my stories and does not happen. I wrote this on a whim. I basically wrote this to fuck with the minds of the radical anti-incest people and to show that incest is not always as **_**horrible **_**as it is made out to be…**

Ron was rocking out at the ministry where Dumbledore and Voldemort had started a mosh-pit while the rest of the death eaters were in the fountain playing muggle metal, and Hagrid was doing vocals. Ron was jumping up and down with Harry and Hermione until suddenly, out of nowhere, Ginny came running up to Voldemort crying her eyes out. Ron could hear her weeping surprisingly clearly as far as dreams went. Then she slapped Voldemort in the face as if he had just cheated on her or something. Ron began to laugh but then he heard a whisper, "Ron?"

Ron woke up smiling but was soon not, because Ginny was kneeling beside his bed with her beautiful face all tearstained and distraught. "Hey! What's wrong?" Ron whispered upset; rolling over to face Ginny. "I had a really bad nightmare…" She sobbed. Ron's eyes became uncharacteristically passionate and caring. "Wanna tell me about it?" Ron asked soothingly. Ginny shook her head and whispered, "I just need you!" and, without warning, crawled under the covers with him. "Shit!" Ron yelled in his mind. He was already getting his morning boner, and it was still pitch black outside. Ginny curled up really close to him and attempted to stop crying with her face in his neck. His dick was getting bigger alarmingly fast and he knew she would feel it soon. And… she did.

Ron braced himself for a scream or something, or a badly awkward moment, but it never came. Ginny just cooed at the feel of his heated erection pressed up, throbbing against her leg. He flushed and brought his hand trembling up to stroke her hair. "I- I dreamt that I was back in the chamber…" Ginny began. Shifting and agitating Ron's lust. "After Harry killed riddle, he raped me…" and she began to sob again. Ron shushed her, and to his own surprise, put an arm around her and grasped her head with more passion. "You know Harry would never do that." Ron reassured her calmly. "I know." She continued, "But it just seemed so vivid, so real, I could feel him…" Ron closed his eyes tight and fought back undesirable emotion. Then Ginny, boldly enough to rob her brother of all reason, slid her hand up his shirt and kneaded his chest. "This is NOT happening to me." Ron told himself in his head. "I love this and this is wrong. She mustn't know what she's doing… yeah that's it… I'll stop her and tell her it's wrong…" But his body did not heed his mind. He once again found his hands doing things he never would have thought of, even if he did want it. His hand moved up Ginny's back and he cupped her head in it. He turned her young face up to his and looked into her eyes.

What poor Ron saw, he couldn't ignore, nor refuse. Something about her gaze and the brand new, more intense love, he now felt and they shared, made it all feel so right. His conscience cringed as he leaned in and took Ginny's upper lip between his and held it there for what seemed like ages of inexplicable ardor between the siblings. Then Ginny French kissed Ron like there was no tomorrow. Ron despaired, scratching out his theory of Ginny being innocent. Ginny knotted Ron's hair between her fingers as she explored his mouth with her tongue and jammed the other hand into her pants and satisfied her sopping wet cunt. Ron hastily unbuttoned Ginny's shirt, she shrugged it off and she tossed it from the bed. Her small developing breasts, now finally revealed to him at long last, made his already full-fledged erection jump and his entire pelvis thrust forward with ridiculous ecstasy making Ron shake and gasp as the hot lust coursed through his veins. Ginny moaned as Ron dragged his face down her chest to meet her perky nipples. He just sucked them and attempted to pleasure his sister the best way he could. But with her doing her own thing down there, it took her no time at all to orgasm all over Ron's pajamas. "Can I suck your dick?" Ginny asked quite sincerely. Ron said relieved, "Yeah go ahead." Well, at least Ginny wasn't completely spoiled. Nothing his mind once went through with Fleur could have prepared him for his sister's talent with his cock. As he began to give her instructions, she proved quickly that she didn't need them. Ron tilted his head back, closed his eyes and breathed deeply in relative comfort. Ginny, completely unpredictably, daintily explored Ron's rod with her mouth. It wasn't so much the physical pleasure he felt that drove him so crazy, it was the sight of his beautiful little sister looking up at him with those obedient eyes, the feel of her skin against his own, and the simple fact that his kid sister was now, at this very moment, all his.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny continued to exert all her penned up love for her brother into the task at hand and paying no attention whatsoever to Ron's sexual pleasure. Ron didn't mind, he liked being in control and knowing what was going on around him. Ha! Unlike _Famous "Harry Potter," _he had the most beautiful wholly human girl in Britain and poor Harry got dumped by a loser Asian girl. Ron was still pissed at Cho for pulling that shit on Harry. He made a sudden, sharp exhale as Ginny accidentally found Ron's special spot… Ron' s mind became suddenly refocused on Ginny and he smiled at her. He reached down and gently fondled a strand of sunbright hair that had found its way onto his stomach. Ginny made a very small movement towards him but obviously didn't really mean to but it wasn't missed. Ron's eyes twinkled as he answered her silent prayer and pulled her by the arms up to his level and turned over on his side.

Ron couldn't tell if it was magic or not but as he did this he could practically feel Ginny's excitement and intoxication so he didn't even need to ask before he slipped right inside her. Ginny made a quiet, sexy yelp as he did which, unfortunately, only exited Ron more. He pumped, and soon, harder than he was really supposed to when he failed to feel that victorious feeling of the hymen ripping apart. As if Ginny could read his mind she whispered loudly, "Oh shit! Ron, I'm sorry! A couple of summers back I got a little too rough with my wand and…" Ron placed a sweaty hand on her lips to stop her and said reassuringly, "It's okay. Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter to me." Ginny smiled, sighed and hit her head on Ron's shoulder. "Okay, here we go." Ron sort-of warned as he plunged in and out of Ginny's vagina again, although he perfectly timed when he switched gears to the highest when he released. "Ooooo! I can _feel_ it too!" Ginny exclaimed still in a low voice. Soon Ron realized that his erection wasn't going away. His sister had picked just the right day to have her nightmare for it was one of those days where he just couldn't get enough. So he pulled out and allowed Ginny to put on her own show and get him twice as horny by making him watch her push his semen back out of her pussy and come dripping down over her asshole… And that gave Ron an idea. He faked her out to look out at the window at a dragon in the sky and he prodded her ass with his, again, throbbing cock when the door flew open and in stepped Fred who started to say, "Hey bro, come check out these new-


End file.
